


debris, hindsight

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Series: EXO Drabble Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jongdae tops from the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	debris, hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent smut written on skype. crossposted from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/3553.html#cutid1).

Jongdae pushes Chanyeol against the bed, watching as Chanyeol’s knees buckle and he falls backwards.

He leans forward and palms Chanyeol’s arousal through his jeans and Chanyeol throws his head back, moaning, “Jongdae, please—”

Lips curling up, Jongdae waits until Chanyeol lifts his head and makes eye contact. When he does, Jongdae watches his expression as he trails his fingers down Chanyeol’s broad chest, lightly brushing against the fabric of his t-shirt, light enough to hear tiny, desperate whines coming from him.

Jongdae moves closer, fitting his lips against the curve of Chanyeol's collarbone, and sucks until skin purples. Chanyeol’s skin is smooth against his teeth, fevered. Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s pulse thundering under his tongue as he nibbles on skin, drawing out another moan.

Drawing back slightly, he admires his work and moves to slip off Chanyeol’s shirt, who is shaking in anticipation.

Once Chanyeol’s torso is bare, Jongdae kisses down, down, down, until his lips come across the material of Chanyeol's jeans. Locking gazes again, he brings his teeth down to the zipper and tongues the metal, pulling down excruciatingly slow.

Chanyeol bucks and Jongdae stops. “Stay still,” he says, breath blowing onto skin, because Chanyeol, of course, decided he would forgo underwear that night.

Chanyeol almost sobs and nods vigorously, trembling in effort. Jongdae smirks and pulls the zipper down the rest of the way and flicks open the button, letting Chanyeol’s cock spring free.

“You're so pretty for me, aren't you?”

Chanyeol shuts his eyes and whimpers. Nosing the tip, Jongdae licks experimentally down the shaft, feeling Chanyeol twitch under him. He holds Chanyeol’s hips still and proceeds to suck, filling up his own mouth nicely.

“So good, you feel so good, ah—”

Jongdae pulls off and pumps Chanyeol's spit-slick length, “Don’t you love seeing me suck you off, maybe I’ll let you fuck me later, fill me up with your pretty little cock, hm?”

Chanyeol can't bring himself to respond and just nods along, wrecked.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos = ♥


End file.
